There has hitherto been proposed a centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device that includes a support member attached to a rotary element and a plurality of mass bodies each swingably supported by the support member and disposed adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device, each of the mass bodies includes two arcuate plate bodies that face each other via the support member, and a cushioning member is attached at both end portions, in the circumferential direction, of the plate bodies to reduce a shock of collision between the mass bodies.